In today's world of vast computing technology, many technology users are concerned with protecting the integrity and reliability of data stored on their computing devices. In an effort to address such concerns, some users may configure their computing devices to utilize backup and restore technologies capable of facilitating restoration of data that has become corrupt or unusable. For example, a user may configure his or her laptop computer to back up various onboard data to a remote backup service. In this example, by configuring the laptop computer to back up the onboard data to the remote backup service, the user may decrease his or her risk of losing the data altogether in the event that the data onboard the laptop computer becomes corrupt or unusable.
However, while conventional backup and restore technologies may facilitate restoration of data that has become corrupt or unusable, such backup and restore technologies may also suffer from one or more shortcomings and/or vulnerabilities. For example, the remote backup service may experience a system failure that ultimately leads to the corruption of at least a portion of the data backed up by the user's laptop computer. Unfortunately, the remote backup service may be unable to initiate any type of remedial action that immediately remedies the corrupt portion of backup data. As a result, the user may still be at risk of losing this portion of data altogether in the event that the data onboard the laptop computer becomes corrupt or unusable.
What is needed, therefore, are systems and methods for remedying corrupt backup data in order to eliminate (or at least decrease) the risk of data loss.